


【神奇女侠X龙妈】改写（番外）

by ashenone777



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Diana Prince - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenone777/pseuds/ashenone777
Kudos: 5





	【神奇女侠X龙妈】改写（番外）

丹妮莉丝的灵舌在戴安娜空中肆意点火，热情的架势仿佛要将两人身体中的空气全部榨干，戴安娜下意识的屏住呼吸，原本平放在身体两边的十指悄悄攥紧。  
余光瞅到对方的动作，丹妮莉丝忍俊不禁，她居然在紧张。这位在外无人能敌的神之子在床上居然如此羞涩，小女王仿佛发现了新大陆。口中的动作缓缓停了下来，双手后探，熟练的解开身上浅蓝色的衣物。  
平躺在下方的戴安娜看到女王白皙柔嫩的肌肤上留有衣物的压痕，两道浅浅的粉红色痕迹映衬出丹妮莉丝雪白的肤色，胸前饱满起伏的曲线更是让人赞叹自然的雕琢。在泛着暧昧暖光折射下多出了几分说不出的诱惑味道。  
戴安娜呆呆地望着眼前景色，无意间眼神再度下移，纤细又柔软的腰部轻轻摆动，在戴安娜紧致平坦的腹部处留下了晶莹的液体痕迹。  
眼前的一切让戴安娜身体一震，大脑也变得昏沉，全身被点燃的血液迅速向下身涌去。  
“丹妮...”戴安娜挺腰支起上半身，下巴抵上丹妮莉丝的肩膀上，贴近她的耳际，戴安娜甚至能看见被自己呼吸吹动的发丝。双臂张开紧紧圈住小女王，努力压抑着自己无处安放的欲望，她必须要确定丹妮莉丝是否清醒。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
丹妮莉丝没有回应，只是将戴安娜放在身体两侧的手抓住，将她的掌心带到自己已经寂寞许久的山峰顶端。  
当手触碰到那温软的部位，理智就像在大海中摇曳的小船瞬间被汹涌澎湃的海浪冲毁。  
得到了丹妮莉丝的许可，戴安娜不在矜持，她顺着对方的动作开始爱抚起那饱满的胸脯，纤细有力的手指无师自通地夹住尖端的硬挺，时而左右拨弄时而前后揉搓，待它完全翘起后有用掌心按压。  
被如此对待的丹妮莉丝曲颈向天，偶尔发出几声呜咽声像是调皮的羽毛不断在戴安娜心头撩拨，扰乱她的理智。  
戴安娜知道，她再也阻止不了她了，她已经沦陷在欲网中难以自拔了。  
有着这样的认知，戴安娜那双原本揉捏的手掌开始下滑，左手绕过腰身蹂躏柔软的臀部，右手则是直达目的地触碰早被她自己粘液沾湿的小硬核。  
丹妮莉丝再也受不了这样的撩拨，她伸出颤抖的双手向后，拉开缠在戴安娜腰部的裤带。  
“传闻你拥有女性不该有的器官……”话音刚落，丹妮莉丝就毫无阻碍的拉开裤缝，反手窜去握住了早已蓄势待发的硬挺，温热的指尖在凹陷处上下反复摩擦。  
“嗯……”从未被人触碰过的脆弱部位别人握住，戴安娜瞬间拱起身躯发出蒙哼。  
抬起头颅不甘示弱的吻住了小女王的嘴唇，越吻越深，直到氧气在唇齿缠绵之间完全耗尽，戴安娜才恋恋不舍的放开。  
在此刻，任何前戏都已经是多余的戏码，而过多的思考纠结则成了不合时宜的虚伪。  
戴安娜再次拥紧丹妮莉丝，左手托起小女王臀部，将她的身体微微抬起，右手扶住早已经胀疼的腺体，借着滑腻液体划开微张的下唇辨，硕大的顶端第一次剐蹭到柔嫩的甬道口，就勾出了之前被锁在丹妮莉丝体内的浊液浇灌在青筋盘绕的腺体上。  
确认此时进入不会让怀中人受伤后，戴安娜便松开手部力量，让丹妮莉丝顺着自身的重量，将戴安娜勃起的生生吞到了体内。  
敏感的花径被硕大的冠头狠狠蹭过，持续已久的空虚感瞬间被填满，蚀骨的快感险些让丹妮莉丝尖叫出声，很久没被人侵犯过的紧致感到了些许疼痛，最终她只是大张着嘴，什么声音都没能发出来。  
“呵，怎么样，对于此刻在陛下体内的东西……您还满意吗？”戴安娜高温的手掌锁住丹妮莉丝纤细的腰，向上挺了挺腰，将自己的凶器往花径深处送了送。  
她这动作让丹妮莉丝浑身都酥了，仿若无骨的倒在戴安娜身上发出了难以承受的轻哼声，光裸的双脚确如蛇般缠上了她的腰。  
湿热的鼻息拍打在侧颈，戴安娜甚至能闻到那鼻息中的迷迭香，这感知力堪比鲨鱼对血腥味的嗅觉。  
戴安娜忍受不了这样的搔痒，侧头伸出灵巧的舌尖勾勒小女王的唇形，而后温柔入侵，丹妮莉丝原本无处安放的手臂抬起环上了戴安娜的后脑，两人的舌尖开始交缠，互相嬉戏。  
身下被贯穿与被包裹的感觉让两人都获得了满足，丹妮莉丝紧窄的甬道布满了褶皱，被异物入侵后，那些饥渴等待已久的肉壁像是一张张贪婪的小嘴包裹腺体，从每个角度吸附住蓬勃的欲望，滚烫的粘膜与腺体表皮之间细细厮磨，即使没有抽动也能听见细微的粘稠水声。  
戴安娜一直关注着小女王的状态，见丹妮莉丝已经适应了自己的尺寸，戴安娜便毫不犹豫的开始挺腰进出，带着快慰的低声呻吟时不时从两人相贴的唇中漏出。  
剧烈的快感让丹妮莉丝腰部以下开始发麻，幅度小速度快的频率让舒爽的甬道分泌出更多的爱液用来润滑。  
“戴安娜...慢些...哈...太快了...”丹妮莉丝半仰着头一边努力呼吸，一边断断续续的说出自己的请求。  
细密的电流不断在她小腹间乱窜，身体内部也因为戴安娜的动作产生一次次收缩。花穴就这样被反复入侵、攻击，甬道内的每一块嫩肉都被横冲直撞的粗壮腺体照顾到，丹妮莉丝感觉自己快要融化了。  
但早已沉浸在性欲中的神之子觉得这不远远够，她双手再次用力拔出自己的腺体，被欲望支配心智的她将丹妮转了个方向，将身前人一推就让她成了跪趴的姿势。  
戴安娜挺腰猛推，坚硬的欲望再次窜入湿热的甬道内，爱液大量溢出流淌上戴安娜的小腹与大腿前侧。这样的姿势使得戴安娜非常好着力，腺体在深入撞击时每次都能达到丹妮莉丝宫口，从天堂到地狱，再从地狱升到天堂，壮硕的腺体不断捣弄丹妮莉丝脆弱的深处，小女王的低吟都被打散成了不连贯的音节。  
随着抽插的继续，丹妮莉丝内部的收缩频率越来越短，也越来越激烈，在戴安娜忽然的一记深顶，小女王的小腹开始抽搐，极致的愉悦在那一瞬间爆发。失去力气的丹妮莉丝将脸彻底摔入了枕头内，呜咽着咬住自己的下唇，身体内部的热潮总算找到了点宣泄而出，全身的皮肤都染上了潮红。  
由于丹妮莉丝下滑的姿势差点让工作着的腺体脱出，戴安娜急忙将人捞回，双臂紧扣女王前胸将人固定，不顾因为高潮而紧缩着的甬道开始发起高速冲刺。  
“慢...慢点...我受...受不了了...”丹妮莉丝张着唇，逼近死亡的酥麻感一次次冲击她的神经，高潮的时间不断被拉长，这种感觉是她前所未有的。  
不知道在冲击多少次后，戴安娜终于在女王体内释放出了压抑许久的欲液，腺体根部迅速成结，将滚烫的精华死死锁在了花心内。  
感受到体内正被滚烫的精液浇灌，丹妮莉丝已经没办法发出任何声音了。  
过了近十分钟，结才慢慢消退，紧缠着丹妮莉丝身躯的手臂才送开将人小心翼翼的放在厚实的兽皮之上。  
“丹妮...”戴安娜侧躺下身，将脱力的人拥入怀中，两人额头相抵，用柔情低哑的声音轻轻唤着女王的名字。  
这时雨滴落在帐篷上的声音响起，噼里啪啦的连成片，却没办法将小空间内的高热气氛浇灭。


End file.
